


Those Are Some Big Words Coming From A Schoolchild ( Edwin Jarvis / Reader )

by orphan_account



Category: Agent Carter (TV), Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: 1940s, 40s, Awkward Crush, Cliché bits, Crushes, Cute, F/M, Female Reader, Insert, One-Shot, Oneshot, Reader Insert, Reader-Insert, S.S.R. - Freeform, Somewhat Cliche, Strategic Scientific Reserve, The Author Basically Wrote This After Discovering The Lack of Jarvis/Reader, The World Needs Edwin Jarvis/Readers, character x reader, fem!reader - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-18
Updated: 2016-01-18
Packaged: 2018-05-14 16:12:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,929
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5749711
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>While you, an S.S.R. Agent, and Edwin Jarvis await your mutual acquaintance, Peggy Carter, you get to talking about certain feelings. Specifically, Jarvis' feelings, and whom they might be for.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Those Are Some Big Words Coming From A Schoolchild ( Edwin Jarvis / Reader )

**Author's Note:**

> 1) I am well aware that Jarvis is married.  
> I suppose this is a slight AU then, imagining if he wasn't married. I just really love Jarvis.
> 
> 2) I know I have things to update but I just.. had to write this.
> 
> 3) Oh, the title sounds like a Fall Out Boy song.
> 
> and 4), I hope you Enjoy!

It was yet another night on which that you, Agent Peggy Carter, and Edwin Jarvis would come together again to try and clear Howard Stark's name.  
You'd all been trying to do so ever since Howard had gone on the run to avoid charges of treason against the United States.

Tonight you'd gotten another lead that the three of you decided to check out, so you all agreed that Jarvis would wait for you and Peggy in front of the L&L Automat after you and she were done at the Strategic Scientific Reserve, (S.S.R,) which was where the two of you worked, and had met.  
You went ahead of Peggy, but she was seemingly delayed in her depature, thanks to your coworkers giving her _more_ paperwork to file, right as she was preparing to leave.

But while she was sitting at her desk, hurriedly attempting to finish filing said paperwork, you and Jarvis were sitting in the car, parked in front of the L&L as agreed, waiting for her to arrive.

"Where do you think she might be, Miss (L/n)?" Jarvis looked at you, hands on the steering wheel in the usual ten-and-two position.

"Someone probably gave her more paperwork," you replied, hands in your lap as you stared straight out the windshield. "But she'll be here."

"Well, what was she doing before you left?" he asked, raising a brow at you.

"Paperwork." you glanced at Jarvis.

"Did she have alot? Because she is currently.." he paused and pulled his hands off the steering wheel and rolled up a sleeve just enough to check his watch. " _Nineteen_ minutes over when she was supposed to be here."

"I'm sure she _will_ be here shortly, don't panic." you shook your head, looking out the windshield once again with a small smile.

"I'm not panicking! I'm merely concerned," he protested, putting his hands back on the steering wheel. "Maybe you should have waited, and left with her."

"What, and leave you to be panicking and concerned for the both of us?" you raised a brow, looking at Jarvis once again.

"No, thank you. I'd rather not," you exhaled happily and sarcastically, continuing. "She knows how to take care of herself, just like I do."

"I am well aware of this, Miss (L/n), but it's just-"

"It's just what?"

"It's just-" he started but quickly stopped himself and sat with his mouth open, trying to find what to say. You stared at him, waiting some sort of answer from him, but a smirk grew on your face while Jarvis continued to sit frozen.

"Just _what_?" you asked, shaking your head. "We have the same training. I'm pretty sure she's better than me at self defense, anyway."

"And that's good-" he hesitated, putting his hands in the usual ten-and-two position once again. "But she's just- Still, she-... Nevermind. You're right, Miss (L/n)."

"Jarvis, I am sure that Peggy is just fine, and will be here any moment." you raised a hand briefly, looking out the windshield again and exhaling deeply.  
You both sat in silence for another minute or so, before you got to thinking of his 'slight' overreaction, and decided to ask a question.

"Jarvis. Do you have feelings for Peggy?" the prospect of Jarvis having feelings for Peggy made you feel slightly saddened, but actually it made you also feel happy for Peggy. Admittedly, you might've had slight feelings for Jarvis.

"I- What? _Feelings_ , what kind of feelings?" Jarvis asked, raising a brow at you.

"Do you like her?" you clarified.

"Well- yes, I very much like Miss Carter. She's very intelligent and kind," he nodded and reached up to fix the collar of his shirt. "Who wouldn't like her?"

"No, I mean do you _like_ her?" you elucidated further, wondering if he was really this oblivious, or just playing stupid.

"I'm afraid I don't understand." he paused the adjustments of his collar briefly, glancing to you.

" _Romantically_! Romantic feelings, Jarvis!" you finally stated outright, smiling as you found his oblivious nature rather adorable.

"What- No! No, Miss (L/n), no!" he replied quickly, flushing red and widening his eyes at you, shocked. "I only see Miss Carter as a friend and colleague- nothing more!"

He quickly finished adjusting his shirt collar and grabbed the steering wheel tightly, his face still a bright red hue. He sat tensely and stared forward, out of the windshield and avoided looking at you.  
Meanwhile you grinned, letting out a laugh before quickly covering your mouth and sitting straight in your seat, shaking your head.

"I don't see how this is funny at all," Jarvis stayed still, moving nothing but his lips as he spoke.

"It- It's very- It's cute." you replied, shaking your head and still smiling.

"It's _'cute'_? How is it- How is it 'cute'?" he cleared his throat, still trying to resist the temptation to glare at you while he stared forward.

"It's cute because you're clearly lying. You like her, don't you?" you shook her head and looked at him. "You have a crush on her."

"I do _not_ ," he denied, still bright red and turning his head to look at you. "I am a grown man, Miss (L/n), and I do not have 'crushes'."

"Whatever you say, Jarvis." you said in disbelief, looking forward again while he rubbed his ear.

You both stared forward out the windshield, going quiet and continuing to wait for Peggy. Jarvis checked his watch and exhaled deeply, then looked up and out the window again.

"She's twenty-four minutes late." he spoke monotonely and held the steering wheel again.

"I realize this." you replied.

"Maybe you should go check on her." he hesitated, blinking more than usual.

"As soon as I get out of this car and turn the corner, she will arrive. We will wait." you spoke plainly with a sigh, still thinking

"But what if-"

Before Jarvis could finish his objections, Peggy came round the corner and began making her way to the car. She was walking quickly, head down as she reached the car and quickly opened the door to the back seat and practically threw herself inside.

"See?" you mouthed to Jarvis, earning a brief glare from him.

"I am terribly sorry to be late, but some of the boys gave me paperwork and Chief Dooley _insisted_ I that I file them tonight." Peggy said with a groan, closing the car door beside her situating herself in her seat.

"It's fine, Peg," you waved a hand to the backseat at her. "I understand how it is there. No need to apologize, right Jarvis?"

"Right, Miss (L/n). No need to apologize." Jarvis parroted back to you, starting the car.

"Well thank you for understanding," Peggy sighed, nodding at the two of you and then smirking a little. "So, what did the two of you discuss while waiting for me to arrive?"

You and Jarvis exchanged looks after hearing this question, you with a grin, and he with a worried expression. You opened your mouth as he did, but you spoke quicker than him and began to answer.

"We talked about Jarvis' feelings-.." you started, but paused as Jarvis looked to you pleadingly as he pulled from the parking space and began down the street. "On his crush on a certain woman."

"Oh?" Peggy smiled, raising a brow at the two of you and looking at the back of Jarvis' head. "Who might this woman be, Mr. Jarvis?"

"I do not have a crush, Miss Carter," he squeaked, pulling his hand from the steering wheel to rub his ear briefly. "Miss (L/n) is only attempting to embarrass me, it appears."

"I am not!" you denied, furrowing your brows at Jarvis.

"You are."

"I'm not."

"Alright, children," Peggy interupted your back and forths, smiling and shaking her head. "(F/n), you can tell me about it later."

"I certainty will," you nodded, excited.

"You certainly will not," Jarvis widened his eyes slightly at you.

"Oh, alright. I won't tell her who." you replied to him, smirking deviously.

The back and forths started again, much to the annoyance of the Peggy as you made your way to the lead.

\---

After last night's lead, you had more to check out for today, but of course you agreed to check them out that night.

You decided to go into the L&L for your lunch break, and as you stepped away from the self-serving part, holding your tray you noticed Jarvis sitting at a booth by himself with a napkin on his lap and a cup of coffee in front of him, along with a newspaper and partially-eaten BLT.  
You decided you'd go over and greet him, so you walked over and stood by him, giving a smile.

"Hi there." you looked down at him, and he looked up to you in mild surprise before quickly lifting his napkin and wiping his mouth.

"Miss (L/n)- Hello," he coughed a little, giving an acknowledging nod to you before placing the napkin back on his lap.

"You're looking pulchritudinous today," he murmured, blinking up at you.

"Don't I always?" you laughed and patted his shoulder appreciatively, even though you had absolutely no idea what _'pulchritudinous'_ meant. "Thank you, really. And _you_ look pretty dashing."

"Thank you," the corner of his mouth twitched, almost like a weak smile, while he glanced away from you momentarily.

"So.. Are you waiting for Peggy or something?" you raised a brow, looking to the booth behind him briefly.

"No, I- I have grown rather fond of the food here." he answered, somewhat reluctantly. "So I thought I would stop in and get myself some lunch."

"Well then, I simply _must_ join you," you spoke in a mock-British accent, very briefly as you slid in to the other side of the booth, in front of him.

"Uh, Miss (L/n), aren't you afraid that us being seen together might come off as... a little suspicious?" he furrowed his brows at you, grabbing his BLT.

"No," you shook your head and lifted your turkey club. "The only person who knows me here is Angie, and the worst she'll think is that we're on a date."

At this statement Jarvis choked, dropping his food on the plate and pulling a fist to over his mouth to cover his rapid cough. You reached across and pushed his coffee closer to him, edging for him to take a sip to ease his cough, to which he did.

"You okay there?" you tilted your head, watching him take a hesitant sip of the coffee, still coughing slightly.

"Perfec- Perfectly fine, Miss (L/n)," he coughed and spoke lowly, pushing the small cup back on the table. "Thank you."

"Well, okay," you sighed, lifting your turkey club and taking a bite. "But anyway.. Like I said. I'm not too worried about being noticed."

"..But what if someone from the S.S.R. comes in?" he asked, rubbing his lip briefly and looking at you.

"I'll tell them I was trying to ask you questions about Howard," you replied quickly. "But I doubt anyone, other then Peggy, would walk in."

"Well, what if they don't believe you?" he frowned.

"I will cross that bridge when I get there. _If_ I even get there." you shook your head and took another bite of your sandwich before putting it down.

"....Alright, then.." he exhaled, somewhat defeatedly and lifting his coffee. You both sat quietly for the most part after this, only exchanging minor pleasantries such as a casual _'how was your day'_ and _'how are you'_.  
After these, and a couple more minutes of silence, you remembered your conversation from last night and smiled, looking to your plate with a tiny shake of the head.

"Why are you smiling?" he raised a brow, holding the final portion of his BLT.

"What, a girl can't smile anymore?" you looked up to him, your grin widening as you let out a small chuckle.

"No one smiles for no reason." he replied in mild disbelief.

"Plenty of people do."

"Well.. Yes, true. But-.. Miss (L/n), tell me please."

"Well... if you absolutely want to know-"

"And I do."

"I was thinking about our conversation last night. About your crush?" you admitted, looking at him with a sly and cheesy smirk. Jarvis looked so umamused at this, that you were mildly concerned he might just stand up and walk out the door.

"Oh, my non-existent one?" he scratched his ear again and cleared his throat, awaiting for your continue, though you took the last few bites of your sandwich before doing so.

"Jarvis, don't lie to me." you huffed and swallowed the rest of your food, pulling your glass of cola to your lips and smiling.

"I'm not lying to you," he shook his head and grabbed his coffee, watching you drink. "I don't have a 'crush' on Miss Carter."

"Oh don't you?" you raised a brow in incredulity.

"I most certainly don't." he shook his head again, sighing. "While Miss Carter is indeed a lovely woman, I do not have any romantic feelings towards her."

"So you don't like Peg?" you pouted momentarily, holding your hands on the table.

"No."

"Do you like anyone at all?"

"No, I don't." he denied, rubbing his ear again.

"Jarvis.." you squinted at his hand briefly, mildly curious as to why he kept touching his ear before you looked sternly to his face. "There isn't _anyone_ you have your eye on?"

"No--... Well..." he hesitated, looking in your eyes. "There is.. One woman that I'm particularly interested in."

"Really? Who?" you tilted your head at him, curious.

"No one you know. She's very lovely." he sighed, somewhat happily as he lifted his napkin again. "She's very kind and funny. Absolutely _beautiful_ , as well."

"Sounds good so far." you smiled and pulled a hand to your chin as you listened to him.

"She's very strong. And very.. odd. But in a _good_ way." he spoke softly, looking happily at you and at sudden ease. "She's just splendid."

"Sounds like you've got a crush," you wiggled your brows and chuckled, a tiny hint of sadness in your voice while you looked at him.

"It isn't a crush," he still denied, staring at you. "Crushes are for schoolchildren."

"Then you are a schoolchild." you rebutted with a tease, smirking. "Have you asked her out?"

"No. I don't believe she'd accept if I did." he frowned slightly, looking at you hesitantly.

"You won't know until you try," you scoffed at him, waving a hand at him and grabbing your cola again. "Besides. Anyone'd be lucky to have you."

"..Really, now?" he asked, furrowing his brows and turning a slight shade of pink.

"Yes! Jarvis, you're _highly_ intelligent, polite, and you're funny." you nodded and reached across the table without hesitating, patting the top of his hand. "You're handsome too. But that's just a little bonus to the rest of the package."

"And you really think this?" Jarvis looked at you, like he was somewhat shocked, or maybe confused.

"Yes, yes I do!" you said quickly, smiling. "I say you should ask her out the very next time you see her."

"Really? The very next time?"

"The _very_ next time."

"You're certain?"

"Yes, Jarvis, yes! And if she says no, you know what? That is her loss."

After this Jarvis' confused expression slowly turned to a happier one, a small smile on his face as he looked at you, his pink hue rapidly turning to a red one as he glanced to your hand over his.  
He inhaled deeply, looking up to you briefly but then back to your hands.

"So the very next time I look this woman in the eyes, you want me to ask her out?" he asked.

"Absolutely." you nodded.

"Alright. The next time I look her in the eyes, then." he sighed at your hands, then looked at your face. He stared in your eyes, looking mildly fearful while he did so. He took a deep inhale, then spoke quickly without stopping for breath.

" _Miss(L/n)wouldyouliketogoonadatewithme?_ "

"I- What?" you questioned with slight hope, wondering if you really heard what you just heard. [In all honesty, you really weren't sure, as he said it in such a consecutive pace that you could hardly understand.]

"...Miss (L/n)," he repeated softly, looking away from you briefly before continuing. "..Would you like to go on a date-.. With me..?"

You stared at him, partially wondering if he was serious, but nonetheless you felt a bit of happiness when he repeated himself, this time understandably.

"...I'd- I would love to, Jarvis." you grabbed his hand fully now and gave a gentle squeeze, watching his worried expression turn to one of poorly-contained excitement.

"I'll understand if you decline and-" he started quickly, but then froze mid-sentence and blinked at you. "I- _Really_?"

"Yes, Jarvis. I would love to," you grinned ear-to-ear.

"Wow.. I'm surprised you said yes, to be completely honest." he laughed with relief, shaking his head slowly.

"Well I'm surprised that you meant me, of all people." you smiled at him, giving a chuckle. "Do you really mean what you said about me?"

"That you're wonderful?" he assumed, smile still on his face. "Yes, quite."

"But you think I'm smart and strong?" you shook your head and stared at him, turning slightly red.

"Yes. I do." he answered with a small grin.

"And.. kind and beautiful?"

"(F/n). You're delightful and pulchritudinous."

\---


End file.
